victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tori Fixes Beck and Jade
Tori Fixes Beck and Jade (also known as Tori Saves Beck and Jade) is the 6th episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 53rd episode overall. Plot Beck wants to ask a girl out however he is worried about Jade's reaction. Tori and André try to help by getting Jade a date to even out the playing field. As Beck's date progresses, he realizes he really prefers a girl who can challenge him... just like Jade. Subplot Robbie tries to dislodge a butterfly from Cat's ear. Trivia *This episode was originally scheduled to air November 3, 2012 but was rescheduled at the last minute along with Cell Block and probably others. *It is possible that this episode, may include a Jandre kiss. *This could be the second episode that Andre has feelings for Jade. The first being Jade Gets Crushed and both episode titles have Jade's names on it *It is now scheduled for December 1st, but Nickelodeon has rescheduled episodes four times, so it is possible this episode will be rescheduled again. *This is the first episode title of the series to feature the names of three characters. *Coincidentally, they have all shared two-name titles with one another (Beck Falls for Tori, Tori & Jade's Play Date, and Jade Dumps Beck). *This is the 9th time Tori's name has been used in an episode title, the 4th time Jade's name has been used, and the 4th time Beck's name has been used. *This is the second time Jade's and Beck's name are used in the same episode name. First being Jade Dumps Beck. *This is the second time Tori's and Beck's names are used in the same episode name; the first being in Beck Falls for Tori. *Right before this episode was filmed, Dan tweeted that the script would make a certain group of fans very happy. *The stage used in this episode is the same one in Beggin' on Your Knees, and this episode may also take place in the Full Moon Jam. *Also, if Jade and Beck reunite in this episode, this will be the second episode in which Tori helps to reunite them, the first being Jade Dumps Beck. *There will be two guest stars in this episode, Kellen Hughes McGee (as Georgie ) and Cymphonique Miller's brother, Veno Miller. *Britney Bailey will guest star as Meredith.Britney Bailey in Victorious *This episode was originally supposed to be called "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade", then later "Tori Saves Beck and Jade" and finally it was changed back to "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade" for unknown reasons. *Drew Baker will guest star as an extra, as revealed in a tweet and on IMDB. *It is confirmed that Jade will be singing a song called You Don't Know Me, that Liz wrote herself. Possibly, she may be singing about/to Beck. You Don't Know Me *This episode will air in December but may be? changed to an unknown date *This is the third episode that Jade will sing a solo. First being Jade Gets Crushed then in Tori Goes Platinum. *Britney Bailey first tweeted that the episode would air November 2nd, but later corrected herself and wrote November 3rd. Gallery Sources *An interveiw with Liz Gillies confirmed that the episode will air on 1st December. *Dressing room photo *Interview with Kellen McGee References 406 406 406 406 06